


Juno steel and The Multiverse Theory

by AussieBookworm



Category: Juno Steel - Fandom, The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: AU-Alternate Universes, And 2 Mask 2 Murderous, Episode: e001-e002 Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask, I hope not too much, M/M, References to multiverse theories, Slightly confusing, it'll make sense when you read it, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieBookworm/pseuds/AussieBookworm
Summary: They've been through a lot, Detective Steel and Peter Nureyev. From when they first met, they've been running from genetically modified creatures with cameras for heads and beat up spoiled TV stars. But... that's not what one believes. The other believes that when they first met they went to a branch of the Triad and beat up some gangsters. But, who is the correct one here?





	

As soon as Juno opened the door, Peter made a beeline for the couch.   
“Phew. Now that was an interesting case.” Peter exclaimed, reclining on one of the chairs.   
“No kidding, who knew martian millionaires loved ancient torture devices?” Juno replied, going into the kitchen to boil some tea.   
“Well, that wasn’t the first time we’ve been strapped to torture devices like that. Eh?”   
“I’m not sure what type of torture devices you’ve been strapped to before you met me, Nureyev, but I’ve never been attached to a torture device before,” Juno called, pouring the tea.   
There was a pause.   
“Juno, we were chained to a torture device when we first met, remember? At Kanagawa Manor? We were apart of Cecil’s new show. From the Jaws of Death, I think it was called.”   
Juno stopped.   
“No… when we first met, we had to go to one of the branches of the Triad and got the tar beat out of us by some gangsters.”   
There was silence.   
“Juno, I don’t like this joke you're playing.” Peter finally said.   
Juno sat down next to Peter and handed him a teacup.   
“It’s not a joke. Nureyev, what are you talking about?”   
Peter stared in Juno’s eyes.   
“What are you talking about?” He countered.   
Juno swallowed.   
“Alright, start from the top. What happened when you first met me?” Juno asked.

 

“Well, when I first met you, I was posing as a Dark Matters agent by the name of Rex Glass.”   
“I remember that part.”   
“I was called in to help investigate the curse of Grimms Mask. Someone had painted a death threat directed at you on the wall of Croesus Kanagawa’s trophy room. The same room as the mask. Do I have you?”   
Juno stared at Peter trying to comprehend what was being said to him.   
“No. There was no death threat at all when I investigated the curse.”   
“No death threat? Juno, have you perhaps hit your head and forgotten?”   
“I could say the same to you. No death threat. What happened next?”   
“Well, when we got to Kanagawa Manor, we spoke to Cassandra in the trophy room. We discovered from her that the case had special locks that could only be opened using the blood of Croesus and either Cecil or Cassandra.”   
“Hold up. We spoke to Cecil, not Cassandra. That was a bit later. Also, there were no special locks on the case. The case was smashed open and that’s how Croesus bit it. Wait, did Croesus not get killed in your fantasy?”   
“No, he did die. Just the case was open when he fell into the mask. It was opened because I was trying to get the mask out of it when-“   
“Croesus came in. Same on my side. Only that you cut a hole in the case using a compass.”   
“A hole using a compass? The case could not be broken into without getting the blood samples for the lock!”   
“Hm… go on.”   
“We spoke to Cassandra in the trophy room. While I looked at the case pretending to analyse it, you interrogated Cassandra. She gave an alibi and told you Cecil was grounded and suggested that we go see Cecil. There were some tomb doors in the room before the room with the mask and Cassandra said Cecil would be there. So, once Cassandra left, we walked through the hallways. Do you follow me, Juno?”   
“No, you’ve lost me. I’ll tell you my part once you’redone telling your story.”   
“Alright then.”

 

“I don’t know if I mentioned this earlier, but we kept hearing roaring sounds from outside the tomb doors, so we were a bit apprehensive. Whatever was roaring almost found us in the end, but I managed to find a secret door. So while we waited for the monster to leave, we talked about our names and such. When we finally went out, you pointed out one of Cecil’s cameramen to them. They still horrify me to this day.”   
“They couldn’t have been that bad.”   
“Oh really? A mix of the most dangerous predators and amazing climbers, alive and extinct, coupled with some extra strength and a camera for a head.”   
“Wow… that’s messed up.”   
“Are you sure you’ve never seen them before?”   
“I’m pretty sure I’d remember something like that. What happened next?”   
“We were forced to run away from the cameramen hanging on the ceiling and you figured out if I hit you, it wouldn’t attack us. Good TV, I think. So you hit yourself and made me hit you all the way to the door. When we got inside, we broke away and sat down on these chairs we found. Turns out they were the aforementioned torture devices. The throne of spinning blades, if my memory serves me correct. It turns out we were then on Cecil’s newest show.”   
Juno was silent.   
“I don’t remember anything like that.” He mumbled.   
“That’s what confused me,” Peter admitted.

 

“After Cecil put makeup on us- before you ask, yes you looked exquisite, you even said so yourself- we were to escape from the thrones but if we rattled the chains that were tied to us too much our heads would go off. You said you could handle it and got a plasma cutter out from your sleeve and started cutting the chains. Instead, you cut my hand and I accidentally knocked it out of your hand. I told you to look for my plasma cutter in my back pockets. You found the needles I had been using to get the blood samples and kept them in your pockets, before getting the cutter out. We managed to get out in one piece, minus my poor hand and had to defeat Cecil’s cameramen. We confronted the star about his father’s murder but he didn’t even know. Apparently, he and Cassandra swapped places the night before without anyone knowing. You were bleeding heavily so I sat you down while I looked for a first aid kit. I think that’s when you called Rita to help figure out that I wasn’t Rex Glass. When I fixed you up, we were walking back to the trophy room and heard Min call for help. Cassandra had her at gunpoint. Long story short, she admitted to accidentally pushing Croesus in the case, Min filmed it, and Cassandra got locked away. You got annoyed at Min. Furious, really. You found out that Min painted the death threat on the wall.”   
“Oh… Anything else?”   
“Um… nothing but us going to the PI Registry to drop off the mask to find it was closed. Us going back to your apartment. You getting drunk, me kissing me, you handcuffing me, and-“   
“Yep, sounds like they end the same way. You escape. We both know the story.”   
“Well, how about you let me know about your story, Juno? I’d love to hear it.”   
“Alright, sit back.”

 

“The story seems kind of the same. No death threat, though. Croesus had been killed. You and… Sorry. Rex Glass and I had to investigate it. Cecil met us and took us to the display room for the mask. There, we noticed there was an ancient Chinese symbol painted in the blood. It was the symbol for the Triad. I wanted to quickly check to see if everyone was clear, so I checked with Cass. She pulled a gun on me but I thought it couldn’t be her. We then made our way to one of the Triad branches. It was called… The something Dragon. Golden? King’s? I don’t know. I’ve got bad memory.”   
“Continue on, Juno.”   
“Well… um… we chatted. About our names and such.”   
“Was it the same?”   
“I don’t know. What was your conversation about?”   
“Hm… I believe I was asking about your name, and if it was named after the goddess. You said Juno had a mean streak and I asked if you did. You said no, but got into a conversation about your mother, before you changed the subject about Rex’s name. I told you to look at me and asked what you thought Rex meant. I told you it meant king. Then, we had to go outside. What about you?”   
“The same, minus the looking at you part.”   
“I’m pretty sure you looked at me enough in that timeline. You can’t take your eyes off me these days.”   
“Alright, back to the story.”

 

“The Triad kept poisoning our wine and you kept making them take it back, annoying them. Long story short we got attacked and knocked out by them and woke up chained together in the basement. Uh… we were threatened by the Triad to tell them the Kanagawa’s stream schedule, we tried to escape with a plasma cutter. You pulled it away when I accidentally cut you. Seems the same in your universe. The boss came back when we were still cuffed to one hand. Cue us fighting some gangsters. We killed the boss and found out that there had been a change in management in the Triad. Blah, blah, blah, we found out Cassandra killed Croesus, you kiss me, I handcuff you, you get arrested, you escape and stole the key to my safe, the end.”   
“Hm…” Was all that Peter said.   
“Same conversations, different events told in the same way. What do you think Juno?”   
“One of us is crazy.”   
“Or?”   
“Let’s just say that all those conspiracy theories about alternate universes are probably true.”   
“I was thinking the same thing. Is everything the same afterwards for both of us?”   
“Hm… let’s see.”   
The two sat on the couch all night recounting their adventures together.

 

Juno woke up the next morning to Peter cooking breakfast. Juno stretched and looked at the time. It was late. As Juno laid back down again, a stroke of genius hit him. He quickly got his computer and searched up ‘alternate universe theory bears’. The result popped up instantly. Juno clicked on the result. Peter walked into the room.   
“Morning love. What are you looking up?”   
“This old theory I heard a while ago about alternate universes,” Juno explained.   
“Oh?”   
“Long story short, there were these kids books during the 1980s or 1990s. The thing is, most people believed the name of the books were Bearstein with an E. But when they looked back on it as adults, it turned out the name was BearstAin with an A. But some people knew it was Bearstain growing up. A lot of people thought that they crossed over into an alternate universe.”   
“Interesting. Do you think that happened to us?”   
“Maybe. Some people thought it may be the Mandela effect. Multiple people can remember events differently to what happened. I’m not sure.”   
Peter closed the computer.   
“But-“ Juno started to protest.   
“It doesn’t matter. Sure, we may have remembered our first meeting differently, but everything else we’ve remembered is the same. We are still the same people. And no matter what universe we’re in, I love you.”   
“And I love you too. …You’re right. I should stop worrying about it.”   
Peter gave a quick peck to Juno’s forehead.   
“Eat up, love. We’ll be late for work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on Tumblr at Aussie-Bookworm!
> 
> Thanks to briwhosaysni and psychoticsherlockian on Tumblr for beta-ing this for me!
> 
> Fun fact: The original name for the document this was written on was "ALTERNATE TIMELINES ARE TRICKY. TURNS OUT JUNO AND PETER DIDN'T COME FROM THE SAME. SOMEONE BELIEVES THEY GOT BEAT UP BY GANGSTERS DURING THE FIRST EPISODE. SOMEONE BELIEVES THEY WERE ON A SHOW OF CECIL'S. OH NO. DRAMA"
> 
> My titles for documents are too long.


End file.
